User talk:Sakurablossomsinspring444
Welcome Welcome Sakurablossomsinspring444 to ! Thank you for your comment you had added in Garry's race blog post page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! T0317288g --[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 13:40, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Guidance Hello, Sakura blossom sin spring 444 Your the one whom send me the message on my talk page, right? Next time do leave your signature at the end, (the signature button is the 5th last button from the right) so that I would know which user sent me that message. (: The wiki currently has 128' pages. Some of them are either short or incomplete, you can go to the special page Stubs to see which pages do you wish to update/edit. As there is a Blue color Wiki Navigation you will always see on the top of every page you are in in this wiki, it is classified into 5 categories: *'On the Wiki' **The first button Wiki Activity can let you see the most recent actions/edits/blog posts/messages that different users had done. You can go and see what changes had been made by the users and you can also edit their recent edits to the certain page if you find theirs inappropriate. **'Random page' can help you explore a certain page out of the 128 if you don't have a page to visit in your mind. **'Videos' and Images the videos/images uploaded onto this wiki. **'Chat' is a feature on every wikis that can help you to get engaged into live chats you can have with the other users to discuss about Candy Series, we are currently looking for two Chat Moderators, if you are interested in nominating for this role, do sign up. But before that, do also visit our local policies for Chat click here **'Forum', do go see it yourself, it is hard to explain it in point forms, sorry. But I'll advise you not to get too hooked up into this feature, as not mnay of our users like to use this feature Forum. *'Characters' **Divided/Classified into different characters, the main characters (Emilia, Mia, and Joni), antagonists (Sofia, Jane etc.), supporting characters (Corey, Charles, Julian etc.). If you wanna see all the characters at once, go to our local list of Characters that had appeared before in Candy series. *'Books' **List of Books that the creators of Candy Series, Kaoru, Candy Factory and Dreamerz had written, drawn and then published. **Do go visit Books and Chapters to see the list of Books, the page is outdated, it has not been edited/changed in months, do update it if you want. *'Special' **'Locations' are places that Candy Factory and Kaoru had created, the settings that events had took/taken place by the characters of the series. For Help Paws and Liu Grocery, there are no current pages of them yet, so if you click them, the wiki would say that these pages do not exist. Do create them if you like. **'Pairings'- Uhhh! I LOVE these pages!<3 , these are pages that contains informations of the different couples that are in CS, such as Charles and Mia, Sofia and Richard, Joni and Mikael and more! And they are also one of the few most popular pages on this wiki, you absolutely MUST go check them out! *'Community' **This message is too wordy and long. So I had written as short as possible so you won't get frustated for reading such a long message. Just a list of people, both in reality and online that had made this website to exist. 'Last few pointers' Go visit our local Candy Series Wiki: Policies and select either one of the options below the rainbow color text Policies to note the rules and regulations that all users must follow. Rule breaking are not tolerable among the staffs of this site, such as Image Violation and the use of abusive language like the F or B words, and negative remarks on other users' actions/messages/blog posts. The punishments for such actions are blocking those users who do not wish to follow the rules of this wiki, click here to find out more. Wish to nominate for available roles on this wiki, or try to find the different staffs to contact to, go to Candy Series Wiki: Staffs. Last but not least, our http://candymeow-series.wikia.com/wiki/Candy_Meow_Series_Wikia%7Chome page will show you the different features and activities this wiki has hold. Such as recent polls, recent blog posts (you can engage or comment in one/write one) where different people share their opinions on certain topics recently going on. There are also reviews on the latest books the Candy Series creators had published, do share your opinion on the latest book, book 27 Athletic Ace: Sports! Click here to join the blog post review! You had read to the end of this message, any more questions or queries, do leave a message on my talk page or the other admin's (she is not really active, so you might needa take a few days for her to reply.) Hope these guidelines can help you! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ (｡◕‿‿◕｡) 〆(・∀・＠) --[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 15:13, November 29, 2016 (UTC) ---- Sakura-san Well i heard that this wiki is going to be deleted if we don't contribute to it! And i don't want that to happen! So let us all contribute to this wiki and be active in this wiki everyday! Gambate!!!������✊✊ Yahiko Ryukai Facr PostScript (PS) Do try to convince any of your friends, both online and in reality, that you know are fans of Candy Series to join this wiki. And sorry for such a wordy and long message! (¤﹏¤) (¤﹏¤) ---- (◕‿◕✿) (◕‿◕✿) (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Let us built this wiki together and get more CS fans to become users/know this wiki! ＼（＾○＾）人（＾○＾）／＼（＾○＾）人（＾○＾）／ （＊＾Ｕ＾）人（≧Ｖ≦＊）/ From, T0317288g. --[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 16:18, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Replying 2 the message you had sent me Sakura Blossom Sin Spring 444, Yes, I had seen all of your contributions to this wiki, and they are all great! Keep up the good work! You are the few of the most active and contributive users I've met, do continue to stay as active as possible. (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ ＼（＾○＾）人（＾○＾）／ Try to at least jeep up this amount of contributions for December. Then I shall reconsider on not deleting Candy Series Wikia. --[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 13:36, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Characters' quotes Dear SakuraBlossom, I just posted a discussion on the CS characters' personal quote that they have said in every book, do leave a comment on the discussion. I've done for Charles and Norman, do check it out too. As your favorite characters are Anthony and Alex, I was wondering if you could find a quotes that the two of them had said before that are motivational and inspiring. And I shall choose the best one from each of the two and add it on their characters' pages. How's that? I am asking you because I do not have book 4, 18 or 26. So I do not know what kind of quotes did they said. Do help to find at least 2 or 3 for both Alex and Anthony separately. I do appreciate if you can help me on this. Do either reply me back on my talk page or join the discussion board on the quotes, thanks. (ง ° ل͜ °)ง (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ From User:T0317288g--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 15:08, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Replying to the message you had sent me on Dec 5 Okay then, but if you managed to read the English version, do follow that instead, as the pro translated is better. And try not to google translate, as, you know it is not always accurate. Thank you for willing to find quotes for Alex and Anthony. (: User:T0317288g--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 15:36, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Sakura-san Your welcome! No problem, i'll be waiting for those Corilia pictures!���� Yahiko Ryukai Ohh!, I really Want to read it! :) IzzabelleDeer (talk) 05:49, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Sakura-san I heard that you want to post an Althony fanfiction on your blog right? Well if you are then go for it! I would really like to read it!! You should also make more Candy Meow couples' fanfiction like: Rifia, Jonkael, Charmia and Corilia��. Yahiko Ryukai Sakura-san Sorry for replying to you so late��. Actually i too am clueless on how to add an image into an infobox. But maybe we can ask T0 senpai. She knows how to add pictures into infoboxes while i on the other hand, still do not know gomenasai��. Yahiko Ryukai Couples image gallery I had shifted all of the images you and Yahiko had uploaded into another page, I just wanna give you some pointers if you want to upload more images in the future: * Using any art/drawing app possible. * , you had taken quite a lot of these, so I deleted those that seriously aren't important and take up too much space in a single page. You might get furious or mad after I did so, and I am really sorry for making you mad, forgive me...but ever since you upload those imagery, the couples pages had become too long in the pages' length. This is the reason why I separated the couples' images into separate pages. Therefore, I really hope that you only upload images that shows signs of the two characters' bonding, affection etc. and not almost every single panel in the comic with them doing random and not-so-romantic actions to each other. * . Try to take abreak in uploading images, editing the pairings' relationships and evidence and among the fans sections, and focus on editing their synopsis instead. Go to Rifia to check out the synopsis I had added for them, because I really wish you and Yahiko Ryukai can do the same to the other pages, I hope you can do the same to the other pages, AND THAT INCLUDES THE NON-PAIRING PAGES, I'm counting on you. (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ * Upgrading of pairing infobox, into almost any pages in this site, there are a blue infobow on the top right hand corner, I had upgraded the pairings one, do go check it out! ---- I am almost finished with Charmia and Jonkael, I shall unlock the page by tomorrow evening. ---- Additional Notes Do go upload some imagery for Jonkael/Image Gallery, that page has alomost no images. And also do Jonkael's synopsis and add more info in evidence if you can. Because that poor page is left out and the least popular among all ship pages. And also, do the same for Jaly and Antonyuki please. User:T0317288g--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 10:40, December 15, 2016 (UTC) To insert to pics, press the edit button of that certain page. It will immediately lead you to visual mode, then press the infobox and there's an option called "edit infobox". Click it then find a fill-in slot called "image1", then add the name of the image you want to add into the slot, whatever image you want to add must have ".jpg", or ".png". Or ",jpeg". User:T0317288g--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 07:08, December 16, 2016 (UTC) To Sakura Blossom on 18 Dec I am still currently editing the few ship pages tho. Charmia already have its own Image Gallery page: Charmia/Image Gallery. I would advice you to create a subpage to whichever ships you are trying to add pics to. The name must be /Image Gallery. And do also rename your uploaded images with a more proper name, because I have trouble trying to change the name of your uploaded images for Charmia. And also, arrange the images in sequence, dunno what I mean, go to Charmia Image Gallery, enter source mode, and you will see how the images you and Yakiho have uploaded were arranged, I wish you can do the same thing with whichever couples you are doing. If you are doing to Althony or the big 4 couples, try not to, I am still trying to arrange and rename your images.���� User:T0317288g--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 17:28, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Sakura-san I heard you want to see Charmia drawings? I drew some! If you want, i can post it to you! I also want to see T0 senpai's! Her drawings are really good. Yahiko Ryukai Althony image gallery I had moved all of the images of Althony from the main page to the subpage. Because I seen you had taken a lot of photos, I wrote this message as to ask you to help to sort and filter out the images according to the timeline of when did those moments of Althony happened. If you do not know what I mean, go to source mode, and you will see this: Images of Book 4 Images of book 5 Images of book 18 Images of book 24 And so on and so forth. However, there are some images which I do not know which book does those moments belong, so I wish you can help me to sort them out as I know you are a huge fan of Althony and you were the one whom took those images. Thanks, and here's the link to the image gallery User:T0317288g--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 16:59, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Do show me first before adding. Only the best n most motivational shall be added. :D [[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 14:26, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Greetings I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!! ---- Ψ´・●・｀Ψ　Merry X'mas ε๑•௰•๑Ҙ♪����٩(๑>ω<๑)۶☃圣诞快乐 ��⁽̨̡ ¨̮ ⁾̧̢⁽̨̡ ¨̮ ⁾̧̢�� ���������� Names Dear Sakura Blossom, By any chance do you know the surname of Sofia's? I am trying to edit the trivia section of Rose and this thought just popped up in my mind, thanks. --[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 09:51, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Norman's Grandparents and parents Yeah sure. But I think his grandparents shall share the same page while his parents shall be 2 different pages. As his parents received more screentime then his grandparents. --[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 09:36, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: Infobox replacement Ok. --[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 14:56, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Dear Sakura-san, Sorry if i'm late!!�� I got sick (high fever) and couldn't contribute to the wiki for the past few days! I just wrote to wish you a happy new year����!!(Even though it's already 5:15 p.m.) Yahiko Ryukai Dear Sakura-san, You want to know how to edit the old infobox to the new ones am i right? Well then you just have to type in Character_infobox and type all of the stuff like other names, image etc. If you still don't know, you can go to the charcters who have the latest infobox and press edit then classic editor. In classic editor, you will be able how it's done. Yahiko Ryukai Dear Sakura-san, Thanks! I'll try my best in UPSR! Do help contribute to the wiki while i'm gone too thx! Yahiko Ryukai Live! Chat Hello, SakuraBlossom! Had you ever noticed or try the Live! Chat feature bar located at the middle right corner of every page you go on this site? I had came out with the plan to start a live chat with the other users at 5:30pm (first chat attempt) and 8:30pm (second chat attempt) sharp on weekdays. For weekends, it shall be 11:30am in the morning, 3:00pm in the afternoon and 7:45pm at night. As we the users cannot all enter the chat at the same time, I came out with this suitable timings to prepare for having a chat live with the other users. It is okay to discuss things that are not related to CS using Live! Chat as the chatroom shall immediately loose all data and history once not a single user is in the Chat room anymore. Do reply me on whenever are u able to participate in this activity. :) User:T0317288g--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 12:33, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Dear Sakura-san, No i haven't. He makes dolls huh? I'll try watching his vids Yahiko Ryukai Poll A few new polls are added on the main page/home page. Do go cast your vote. :D And if you have any ideas or suggestions on what other polls could be added, do tell me and I'll put them as the next polls. --[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 12:44, January 18, 2017 (UTC)